Entre un héroe y una lunática
by Nea Potter
Summary: Luna esta solitaria cuando llega a Hogwarts a cursar su septimo año. Pero, navidad y el muerdago traen milagros...


Luna observaba a Harry lanzar un Riddikulus a un Voldemort riendo, que inmediatamente empezó a ponerse azul con manchas rosas. Todos rieron y el boggart se volvió polvo.

-Bien hecho Harry - dijo su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ya conocido para la orden, el famoso Kingsley - Y así es como uno mata a un boggart. ¿Dudas? - Kingsley pareció satisfecho al ver que nadie levantaba la mano - Bueno, en ese caso pueden irse.

Todos los estudiantes empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione empezaban a conversar sobre el ridículo aspecto de Voldemort.

Luna suspiro. La ojiazul agarro sus cosas y se encamino hacia la salida.

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían regresado a Hogwarts, a cursar su séptimo año, el mismo que les tocaba a Ginny y a Luna.

La famosa pelirroja se acerco sonriente a Harry y le dio un corto beso en los labios mientras salían de la clase. Ron le paso el brazo a Hermione por los hombros y la castaña se acosto en su hombro, mientras seguían a sus amigos.

Así pasaron las cosas por mucho tiempo, y Luna estaba cada vez más aburrida. En las salidas a Hogsmade tenía que ir sola, para no hacer mal trío, en las clases se sentaba sola, al final de la clase y las personas empezaban a pensar que era más rara de lo normal.

Luna miro tristemente a sus amigos, mientras salía de transformaciones. Estaban ya en época navideña, con las típicas guerras de nieve y los árboles en los pasillos. Y no podía faltar el muérdago, colgado en alguna que otra esquina.

La rubia quedo sumida en sus pensamientos.

Ginny la había cambiado por Harry, Neville no había regresado a Hogwarts, No quería hacer mal trío con Ron y Hermione y ella no era más que una loca para todo Hogwarts. Reviso su horario, cayendo en la cuenta de que la mitad de sus clases las compartía con Gryffindor, justo lo que ella necesitaba. Empezó a caminar a la sala de los menesteres, aprovechando que su última clase la tenía dentro de dos horas.

-"Quiero un lugar para pensar tranquila, por favor" - Pensó, mientras se paseaba frente al ya conocido tapiz tres veces.

Una puerta se materializo frente a ella, y la rubia no dudo ni un segundo y la abrió.

Se encontró con un hermoso campo, con millones de flores por todos lados. Una que otra mariposa revoloteaba frente a ella. Vio una bella catarata a unos metros de ella, y a la izquierda había un gran árbol, con unas hermosas flores blancas.

Luna metió los pies en la catarata, mientras observaba a una mariposa azul volar frente a ella. Era perfecto para pensar en el chico que le robaba el sueño, aquel chico con los ojos verde Esmeralda ocultos tras unas gafas negras de montura redonda, aquel chico con el pelo rebelde, aquel chico, que más que chico era un héroe, y más que héroe, un hombre.

-"Vamos Luna, el está enamorado de Ginny ¿Que no ves?" - pensó la rubia.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podía estar pensando así de Harry?

-"Admite que no te molestaría que te diera tu primer beso ¿O sí?" - dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

Porque si, ella nunca había besado a nadie, y mucho menos había tenido novio, porque, bien, ¿Quien quería a una loca como novia?

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus hermosos ojos azules. Él ya estaba ocupado, por nada más ni nada menos que su mejor amiga. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla. Pero claro que la culpa no la tenía Ginny, ella no sabía que Luna moría por él.

Luna paso ahí una hora más, hasta que decidió que tenía que hacer sus tareas.

Se levantó sin mucho ánimo y agarro sus cosas, las cuales había tirado cerca de ahí. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica y salió, sumida en sus pensamientos, sin notar que las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos.

Tan concentrada iba que no noto que alguien se acercaba corriendo desde el otro extremo del pasillo hasta que ya estaba en el suelo.

-Yo... ¡Lo siento, de verdad yo...! - empezó a excusarse el chico contra el que había chocado mientras ayudaba a la rubia a ponerse de pie.

-¿Harry? - dijo la rubia.

-¡Luna! - exclamo el Moreno sorprendido - Lo siento - añadió esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

-No hay problema Harry.

-Sabes - dijo el Moreno recordando algo- últimamente no te he visto.

Luna esbozo una mueca - No sabía que era tan invisible.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La mitad de mis clases las comparto contigo Harry.

-Yo...

-¿Sabes cómo he estado todo este tiempo? ¿Tienes alguna idea? - el Moreno negó, cabizbajo - Ginny me abandono por salir contigo, tú me ignoras olímpicamente, Ron y Hermione apenas y me hablan, y no quiero hacer mal trío, Neville no regreso a Hogwarts, y para la mitad del colegio no soy más que una loca.

-No tenía idea Luna... Yo... Lo lamento... Pensaba demasiado en Ginny y me olvide por completo de que tengo otros amigos... Yo... - El ojiverde la miro suplicante - Perdón Luna... Perdóname, por favor...

Luna lo miro a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que había cometido un gran error, así no lo podría negar nada.

Suspiro mientras miraba hacia arriba, reuniendo el valor suficiente para perdonarlo cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Y ese algo estaba colgado justo sobre ellos.

-Muérdago - murmuro la rubia, era la oportunidad perfecta.

- ¿Qué?

-Muérdago - repitió, señalando para arriba.

-Oh... - dijo simplemente Harry - Probablemente infestado de Nargles.- dijo tranquilamente, a lo que Luna soltó una carcajada.

-No sabía que recordabas eso.

-¿Cómo olvidar una conversación como esa? Recuerdo más cosas contigo que con Ginny, ahora que lo pienso.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos instantes, mientras acercaban sus caras cada vez más.

-¿Enserio... Enserio quieres besarme Luna? - pregunto Harry, al ver la cara de indecisión de la rubia.

Luna asintió - Es solo que... - suspiro - nunca he besado a nadie.

Harry la miro sorprendido - No tenemos que, si tú quieres...

-No, está bien, no quiero que los Nargles nos ataquen por no cumplir las tradiciones - ambos sonrieron.

Sus caras empezaron a acercarse. Harry se acercó aún más a Luna y le susurro algo al oído.

-Eres genial Luna.

Sus labios se encontraron, moviéndose con sincronía. Sus lenguas se buscaban desesperadamente. Luna paso sus brazos por el cuello de Harry, el cual la agarro por la cintura. Sus labios se movían con desesperación, o tal vez necesidad, de juntarse con los labios del otro. Ese beso le decía todo a Luna, todo lo que las palabras no podían decir.

Ambos se separaron cuando les falto el aire, y se quedaron con las frentes pegadas.

-Te amo Harry - murmuro Luna.

-Y yo a ti Luna, yo a ti.

Ambos se fundieron en otro beso, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-¿Y qué hay de Ginny? - le pregunto Luna, separándose de él.

Harry se encogió de hombros. - Ella nunca me amo, ella solo me quería por mi fama - hizo una mueca - Deberá aceptar que yo te quiero a ti.

Luna le sonrió y Harry le paso un brazo por los hombros mientras Luna se acomodaba en su hombro.

-Prométeme que siempre serás mía Luna - le pregunto Harry.

-Siempre he sido tuya Harry, siempre.

Harry le dio un corto beso en los labios y ambos se encaminaron a Encantamientos, con el sentimiento de que todo estaba perfecto, y mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro.


End file.
